A Changing Heart
by Anton-kun
Summary: Miku is a student at a magic academy, studying effectively. However, she is constantly bothered by her handsome senior Len that she absolutely despises. One night, the academy gets attacked out of the blue and Miku finds herself tangled in a mess of danger and feelings. And she gets to find out a lot that she wished she didn't know. For solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest.
1. Chapter 1

**Needed to write something new to get me into the writing mood, so I decided to enter solitaryloner's contest!**

* * *

It's impossible to _try_ liking someone that you don't like. That's basically tricking yourself. No one will gain any happiness from that. So, why couldn't he just understand that? Something as simple as that? You cannot force someone to like you.

It's not that he was dumb – actually, Miku had to admit that he was little smarter than her, but still, he couldn't even get this _obvious _fact right. Love is a feeling and it cannot be forced to change. It didn't help that he ignored her every time she tried to explain that to him. As if he didn't want to listen. That was just childish. That was _him. _Len Kagamine, seventeen years old, super-smart genius mage student with no logical thinking at all. And on top of that, he was the _handsome_ playboy. A total of 100 hate-points from Miku.

"No. Get out. Now. This instant." Miku emphasized the last word with a frown. This was getting old.

"Won't you accept my proposal?" The blonde said, still grinning widely.

"I am sixteen, Kagamine. Get out. NOW!" Miku pushed the blonde out of her room and slammed the door shut.

When she didn't hear anymore sounds from outside, she walked to her desk and continued to read her magic book. She had an important test tomorrow, regarding healing magic and she still had problems with the spell that stilled headaches. Last time she tested it (On her teacher, Luka) she caused some… injuries on her. And it didn't help that _Kagamine _tried to break into her room the whole time.

She didn't even understand why he bothered to come and _propose _to her the whole time. He was her senior, and there were a lot of beautiful and kind girls in his class. Miku hated him for being such a playboy, hated him for disturbing her the whole time and just didn't like his personality at all. But that guy seriously had problems.

Once, his _psycho-twin _Rin had dragged her away from her room and locked her inside the library with that idiotic boy. Miku was lucky to escape without getting touched by him, thanks to her hectic week of magic studying. Actually, she was really proud of that week, since she had improved her elemental magic and could channel magic at a greater strength. She had escaped Len by casting a wave of water on him. And he really hated water.

Magic was something hard to explain. The teachers at this academy often described it as a special power that every person has inside of them. However, not all persons are able to channel magic, since magic needs words, gestures and aura to be summoned. And what those people lacked was aura, inner strength to actually be able to channel magic.

Miku walked over to her small bed in the corner of this quite small room. There were bookshelves covering the walls, full with books in different colors. She read a lot when she was alone. Every student in this academy got their own simple room to use. On Miku's desk was a small picture of her and her crush, Mikuo and a small leek plush. Mikuo was studying in another academy, since his grades were a lot better than most students on this academy. They used to be together a lot before he transferred to the new academy, and Miku missed him a lot.

"Miku?" a voice called for her from the other side of the door. "It's me, Mikuo."

Miku's heart almost stopped completely. Mikuo? Here? At this hour? Did he sneak out from his academy just to see her? But… his academy was located quite far away from here. Maybe he had mastered the arts of teleportation? She hurried over to the old, oak door and opened it.

"Hello! You look fantastic today!" A bouquet of red roses was immediately struck up under Miku's face.

"Y-you again? GET OUT!" Miku yelled, slamming the door shut again.

"Miku, open!" Len shouted from the outside.

"Just get out of my life, _please._" Miku hissed as she walked to her bed.

How did he know about her liking Mikuo? Maybe he saw the picture on her desk? Nonetheless, he was a cheap playboy. Nothing else. Why did he keep going after her? What was even special about her?

Miku glanced on the small, wooden clock on the wall. The gold ornaments hanging everywhere on it made it hard for her to see the time. And that was the clock's only purpose, so it was just meaningless.

"Time for dinner…" Miku mumbled, irritated about not being able to read "_The art of shrugging of men"_.

She carefully opened the door and stepped out onto the red rug that was spread out in the hallway. With caution, she walked towards the dining room. Her teal hair, tied neatly with two black ribbons curled into two pigtails, bounced up and down as she walked.

"May I accompany you?" An awfully familiar voice whispered from behind. Near her ears. _Too_ near her ears.

"Seriously, go to hell!" Miku shouted before quickly covering her mouth. If any of her teachers heard that, she would certainly be scolded.

Miku dragged down her skirt a little, fixed her tie and then turned around, ignoring Len. Last time she went to dinner, he had gotten himself a good look on her underwear, and another time he had stolen her tie. She learned from her mistakes and quickly walked away into the big dining room, before Len could do anything.

The dining room was a very big hall in the middle of the academy. The walls were adorned with paintings, majestic chandeliers were hanging from the high ceiling and crystal ornaments with the academy's emblem acted like the windows of the room.

As usual, Miku took a seat next to her friend, Gumi, far away from where Len was seated, in the middle of his loyal fangirls. Not that she was jealous at all. Mikuo was both more handsome and kinder than that jerk.

"So Miku, have you decided to accept his proposal soon?" Gumi asked as soon as Miku sat down. Miku immediately looked disgusted.

"I haven't and I'll never do it. He is sick." Miku mumbled as she glared on her green-haired friend.

"I'd go for him any day! If I had the chance, that is. Miku, he is the most popular boy in our academy. Don't miss out this chance. You will regret it." Gumi said, her eyes drifting off to some faraway place with sparkling stars.

"Too bad that I hate him." Miku simply said.

"Don't say that. I know that you don't."

"Oh, is it my fault that I hate a certain blonde boy with a ponytail?" Miku said in a loud voice so Len would be able to hear them. "I mean, hate is a feeling, just like love and you cannot force someone to love you, like you can't force someone to not hate you."

Much to Miku's surprise, that certain blonde boy with a ponytail stood up and cleared his throat. And then he said the most embarrassing thing anyone could ever say in a dining hall with hundreds of other students.

"Miku, I love you!" he grinned at her. Miku wanted to punch him so hard.

Several of the fangirls gasped as they glared daggers at Miku. And then, chaos was set loose.

"She is ugly, Len!"

"She isn't your type."

"What do you see in her?!"

"She is a boring bookworm!"

Miku ignored the chattering and waited patiently for the meal to arrive, while Gumi practiced her fire magic on the candle in front of her. Len seemed to enjoy the attention he got.

"_A jerk. That's what he is." _Miku thought, smiling for herself.

* * *

The moon was shining brightly this night. Miku left her window open a little, to get some fresh air. She finished reading _"200 spells of healing"_, and covered herself with the teal blanket. The bookshelves full with books brought her comfort every night when she tried to sleep. Sometimes, she was just afraid that Len would try to come inside her room while she was sleeping. She didn't doubt that he would do that someday though.

Miku thought about the test. She remembered every word for the spells, she knew the precise gestures with her hands and she had trained enough to control her aura. It should be quite safe to say that she would get a high score.

The window suddenly slammed shut and Miku almost rolled off the bed from the sudden sound. Strangely though, she couldn't hear any strong winds outside, and the trees didn't move at all. She tried to close her eyes and sleep again, but somehow she felt very uneasy.

Not very much later, she heard shouts in the corridor. It seemed like people were running. She got up, a little sleepy, and changed into her uniform. Someone knocked on her door rapidly.

"I'm coming…" Miku said with a tone that sounded dead.

Upon opening the door, she saw Gumi who looked scared. Miku smiled at her and then opened her mouth to joke about her appearance, when Gumi suddenly took her hand and began running through the hallway towards the main entrance.

"W-what is it Gumi?!" Miku shouted, now completely awake.

"S-someone… or something is attacking the academy!" she replied between her breaths.

"Something? What could that be?"

"I d-don't know…"

"Ah!" Miku gasped as one of her ribbons holding her pigtails in place fell onto the floor.

"Miku, ignore it! We must run!" Gumi nervously said as she continued to drag Miku towards the entrance. "Most of the students are outside already."

"No. You can run outside first. I must get the ribbon back. That was a gift from Mikuo!" Miku said as she let go of Gumi's hand.

Gumi stared at her friend in disbelief before continuing to run. Miku ran in the opposite direction where she had dropped her ribbon. After running for a minute, she began to wonder where she had dropped it. She was sure that it was near the library, but it wasn't there when she arrived.

"Why, must this happen now?" Miku groaned in frustration. She could see the mass of students standing on the field in front of the academy.

It seemed like everyone were there now. The principal, Gakupo was apparently reading something. Maybe checking if all students were there? She had to hurry. And she began to wonder what the attack was about. Why would someone attack this academy? Who or what would do that?

She peeked into the library, and looked at the floor to see if her beloved black ribbons were anywhere. The door suddenly closed behind her and she jumped. Maybe she was a scaredy-cat after all. Someone began to laugh. She turned her head towards the sound and narrowed her eyes. Something… black. She couldn't identify it. What was it?

"Looking for this?" the voice teased her.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter, since I have to sleep now. Ugh, school tomorrow. ;w;**

**Yes, I like cliffhangers. Sorry to be so evil. :D But, you could always take your time to review, if you are so kind. **


	2. Chapter 2

**First, I must say that I am really happy for all the reviews I got! You are all amazing for reviewing – thank you. And I see that some of you are quite clever… I can say that you are on the right track on how the story will progress.**

* * *

Miku turned towards the voice and faced the black object. It looked like some kind of spirit – a_ dark _spirit, but it also resembled a human. She didn't care about what it was though – she only wanted her ribbons back! Chanting a spell, she pointed towards the dark spirit and then unleashed a beam of light.

"Give me back those ribbons, you disgusting piece of trash!" Miku yelled as she continued to chant spells.

"So, you want these?" The dark spirit teased her again, dodging her spells easily.

Miku stopped casting spells to regain her energy as she stared at the spirit. It floated towards a bookshelf and suddenly began to wobble. The darkness began to form a shape and then, a familiar blonde appeared from the darkness. He leaned onto the bookshelf and yawned.

"Kagamine!" Miku shouted, pointing her finger towards him. "When did you learn transformation magic? Not even our teachers know how to…"

"Hmm…" Len curiously eyed the teal girl as he pondered about how to answer. "That's actually really easy."

"Stop playing now. Give me my ribbons. We have to get out of here. Something is attacking the academy!" Miku quickly said, walking towards him.

"Attacking the academy?" Len repeated as he smirked. "That would be me then."

He continued to yawn as if he was bored, while Miku glared at him in disbelief.

"You? Kagamine, this is no place or time for jokes. GIVE. ME. THOSE. RIBBONS." Miku hissed, unleashing a wave of water.

"Why? It's so much fun when you're angry." Len ducked as the water flew past him.

"You don't seem to understand the danger, miss." he continued, taking a book from the shelf next to him.

"What danger, _mister_?" Miku charged against him, but he swiftly stepped to the side, making her crash into the bookshelf.

Len ignored her question and then jumped up onto a bookshelf without any trouble at all. He looked at the black ribbons in his hand and narrowed his eyes.

"What is so important about these… ribbons? That would make you leave the group and search for them?" he asked, hate in his eyes.

"That's not your business! Come on Kagamine! Let's get out of here now!" Miku raged, throwing a book towards him.

Suddenly, Len's form disappeared from the bookshelf in one blink. Before she could react, Miku felt someone whisper something in her ears, grabbing her wrists from behind.

"You still don't understand, don't you?" Len whispered slowly.

"U-understand what?" Miku asked. Normally, she would kick him, but now, she felt unusually weak.

"_I _am the danger. _I _am attacking the academy. _I _am what you should run away from. And _I _lured you here." Len explained, throwing the ribbons down onto the floor.

Miku groaned and then aimed a kick backwards. It hit him in his stomach and he stumbled backwards, letting her go. She quickly picked up her ribbons from the floor and fled towards the doors. Much to her surprise, they were locked.

"Sometimes, it's quite useful to have a twin…" Len nonchalantly said. "Now my dear Miku… will you marry me?"

"I told you to stop asking that! And more importantly; what are you?!" Miku shouted, tying her teal hair into two pigtails again.

"What I am? Len Kagamine. Prince of the demon tribe. Enrolled at this academy to keep an eye on something. And then I met you… it was love at first sight. Satisfied?" Len said.

"_Demon tribe_. What the heck. Leave me alone." Miku said, kicking at the locked doors.

"I'm impressed. Normal humans would be really frightened by now." Len muttered. "But of course. You aren't really a normal human…"  
"I am 200% more normal than _you, _thank you!" Miku retorted.

"You sure?" he asked, walking towards her.

"Go to hell." Miku hissed, setting the doors on fire. The fire burned for a small while, before going out completely. "Damn these magic doors."

"Hell is my home according to humans anyway."

Miku ignored his last comment and charged at the door with all her power. It wouldn't budge, so she stopped, before she injured herself. Instead, she leaned onto the door and listened – she could hear something on the other side of the door. Maybe it was Gumi who came back to search for her?

"I ask you again…" Len said, with disgust in his voice. "Why are those ribbons so important?"

"I said that it's none of your business, you nosy little… brat!" Miku gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Funny that you say that. I'm older than you." Len chuckled, making Miku even madder.

Suddenly, the magic doors shattered into million pieces right behind Miku. She screamed and stumbled towards Len.

"Miku! I found you!" Gumi shouted happily. Both Len and Miku glared at her, surprised by her powers.

"H-how did you break down that door?" Miku pointed at the dust on the ground.

"I heard your voice from the inside, so I decided to break down the door, since you wouldn't open when I knocked!" Gumi replied, not knowing the situation Miku was in.

"Interesting friend you have, my dear." Len said, smiling brightly at the green-haired girl.

"Kagamine calling _me _interesting?!" Gumi gasped and then blushed.

Before Miku could drag Gumi away from the playboy, a strong wind suddenly appeared, blowing the girls into the bookshelves. Len turned around, unaffected, and faced his twin sister who was standing where the doors once had been.

"Len, let's go now. Our work is done." Rin's cold eyes pierced right through Miku's as she walked into the messy library.

"Yes, we got the angel. Did you take care of the master?" Len asked, sending a lightning bolt towards Miku who was trying to sneak out. She let out a whimper and fell onto the floor.

"Of course, But he sure was stubborn. But, let's go. You take care of the angel, 'kay?" Rin said, before making a small gesture with her right hand, disappearing in thin air.

"A-angel? You mean miss Teto? T-the principal's daughter?" Gumi asked, suddenly becoming nervous.

"So you actually believe in angels and demons?" Len asked. "Well, aren't you clever. But, you're not entirely right. Angels are not creatures that can be born by normal humans. At least you guessed so… maybe I'll spare you."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I'm a demon."

After telling Gumi the shocking truth, he sent a wave of dark magic towards her, making her fall down onto the floor, sleeping. He chuckled as he walked over to Miku's unconscious form.

"Maybe I was a little too harsh. Maybe I hurt little Miku's pride?" he said in a teasing voice as he made the same gesture as Rin with his hand, teleporting away from the library.

* * *

"Seriously Gakupo?" Luka sighed and shook her head. "You let one of the students search for a missing student? Now they're both missing!"

"Dear Luka, I—"

"Father, I just received news…" Teto stepped out of the crowd and smiled uneasily at Gakupo. "Gumi was found sleeping in the library. And the library was a complete mess! Apparently, she was put asleep with magic."

"What? But how about Hatsune?" Luka asked.

"She is still missing…" Teto replied, curling some strands of her crimson hair with her fingers.

"How about the… things that are attacking our academy?" Luka asked Gakupo, making a slight nod towards Teto. "I thought they were after her…"

"It's… complicated." Gakupo sighed and looked down on the ground.

They all stood under the dark sky, waiting for Gakupo to let them inside the academy again, or order an escape from the area. Luka was just about to tell Gakupo to order an escape when Kaito from Len's class ran up to them.

"Principal!" he said, panting. "G-gumi just woke up… and it seems like she lost her memories!"

"Amnesia?!" Luka shouted.

"No, she can still remember that she ran to the library but… she can't remember if she found Miku or not…" Kaito explained, speaking quickly.

"This seems suspicious…" Teto muttered. "Miku is still missing?"

"A-actually…" Kaito suddenly raised his voice. "I-I found this… body outside the library and… it resembles Miku – teal hair and everything, but I c-can't make sure that is Miku and… it seems like it's dead…"

"WHAT!" Gakupo, Luka and Teto all yelled, surprised by the awful news.

Kaito was looking down on the ground, still panting. None of them could speak. They all turned towards the student mass when they heard footsteps coming nearer. Teto gasped and then blushed.

"What are you doing here at a time like this?" she mumbled.

"Kaito-kun. Please, take me to where you found "Miku's" body." the teal-haired boy demanded.

* * *

**Ehm, so I had to leave it like that, since it's late here and I haven't written my homework yet. xD But, I guess it's even easier to guess this right? It's not even meant to be a mystery regarding who the boy is, so I guess this doesn't qualify as a cliff-hanger. Since it seems like I'm a little too evil with those cliff-hangers, I tried to be a little kinder. :p**

**So, please review – it's really fun to read them all and it makes me keep going! (Ah, to be honest, I wouldn't have updated today if those two latest reviews had come. Felt a little evil for waiting so long to update, so I decided to do that because of you! After all, a story without readers is nothing, right? ^^)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I will be focusing a little more on this story, since it has a limit of 5 chapters for the contest I entered. Meanwhile, I'll try writing updates for the stories like Deadline, Chains, Clouded Vision, Eden's Garden and I still haven't finished Far Away and Destined Love yet. (Though I kind of lost interest in them. They were my first stories, and looking back at them, it feels like I was so bad at writing.)**

**But, I must say thank you again for your continuous support! I love you all and thank you for writing these wonderful reviews! **

**I'm sorry for the inactivity and must say that I've been a little busy these days.**

* * *

"Mikuo!" Kaito looked up at the taller boy. "Why did you come?"

"Kaito-kun, it's imperative that you lead me to where you found the corpse now. I will explain while we're walking." Mikuo calmly explained.

Kaito nodded and began walking towards the academy building. Mikuo followed him and Teto tagged after them after earning a look of disapproval from Gakupo. They walked into the building and quickly found their way to the library.

Gumi was leaning over something, crying loudly. Mikuo's face hardened and he quickly walked towards her, squatting down to see what she was crying over. He was instantly met by a pair of teal eyes, completely missing life, not shining like they should be. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the corpse's petite body and long teal hair. He couldn't see the cause of death, but it seemed like it was caused by magic.

"Mikuo…" Teto raised her voice and looked over his shoulder. "I-is she dead?"

"It seems like it." Mikuo replied slowly. His eyes followed the teal hair up to the head where the hair was tied into two pigtails. "But…"

"This can't be Miku." he declared, standing up.

"What?" Both Teto and Gumi almost shouted.

"I-it's her! The note I gave her yesterday is still in her pocket!" Gumi cried.

They all took another look at the corpse and then glared at Mikuo in disbelief. Both of them clearly saw that it was Miku – the signature hairstyle, the uniform, the face – Gumi could even confirm that the breast size was the same! (Which made Teto frown, since she had bigger breasts and no one ever gave her credit for that.)

"How can this be, Mikuo?" Teto asked, poking the corpse a little with disrespect.

"The ribbons." Mikuo simply explained, his face softened again. "Those aren't the ribbons I gave her."

"Well, she could simply change them? I mean, having the same ribbons every day must look really boring!" Teto said, pointing to her newest golden ribbons.

"No." Gumi whispered. She couldn't find her voice, but she was relieved that this wasn't Miku. "She always has those ribbons… because Mikuo gave them to her"

* * *

Miku slowly opened her eyes and yawned. It was quite dark around her – only a little light reached her. She wondered if she had fallen asleep at the dining table and if breakfast had been served. That's when the recent events suddenly came back to her in a rush and she immediately felt anxious.

"The angel!" she said in panic. "Oh no, they are going to take Teto! I have to warn the principal… oh damn you Kagamine, we should get out of here now!"

After letting out the sudden feelings of panic, she calmed down a little and tried to look around her. This place was certainly not the library, but she couldn't see anything other than darkness and a light in the distance. She tried to move, but her body felt limp.

"H-hey! KAGAMINE! Get the hell out of your hiding place! This isn't funny anymore!" Miku yelled. "Not that it was funny in the first place…"

She tried to recall exactly what had happened. Len had said something about an angel, his strange twin had said something about a master and she had been hit by a spell. And then she heard Gumi whimper, Len chuckle and after that she felt something grab her. Her head kind of hurt.

"You idiotic imbecile!" Miku cursed, trying to lift her leg. She gritted her teeth in anger and began chanting a fire spell.

However, much to her surprise, the fire spell suddenly was cancelled by something. She couldn't finish her chanting before some kind of… force made her stop immediately. The light in the distance grew bigger until, she could hear footsteps. Before she could curse Kagamine again, he had appeared before her, with a torch in his hand. And before she could say anything, the whole room had been lit up.

"Dear Miku…" he said, lighting the last torch in the room faster than she could see. "Will you marry me?"

"Did you get hit on the head? Do you have some kind of disease that makes it really hard for you to understand simple things? Okay, then I'll repeat that I'll never do that, you… son of a demon!" Miku ranted, glaring daggers at the blonde.

"Son of a demon? Why thank you, not a lot of people understand that I actually am one." Len said, amused by the angry Miku in front of him.

"Why can't I hold a normal conversation with you?!" Miku raged, wanting to clutch her head. However, her body wouldn't move. Her legs and arms were sore.

Looking down on herself, she found that she was sitting on the floor. Her legs had some smaller bruises that were marks of damaging magic.

"What is the meaning of this Kagamine?" she asked, a little more gentle, but still with hate in her voice.

"Even though you can't hurt me, you can be a little troublesome to deal with while you are free to go where you want." he shrugged. "I mean, you kicked me a while ago."

"Where am I?" she asked as she thought about punching his grinning face. But oh no, she couldn't do that, because someone who was a _demon _had done something with her that made her feel really tired.

"I call this place, home and also my realm. I think that you'd call it hell though."

"I wish I could say that I wanted you to burn in hell, but that wouldn't be so appropriate when I'm here too…" Miku gritted her teeth and glared at the blonde boy.

* * *

"But where is the real Miku if she isn't here?!" Gumi grabbed Mikuo's shirt and looked into his eyes desperately.

"I don't know Gumi. If I would have known, I would be there to find her already." Mikuo tried to smile at her. "But I do have some clues."

"W-what clues?" Gumi asked, her voice bearing a glimpse of hope.

"You wondered why I suddenly came to visit the academy, right? The ribbons I gave to Miku are infused with magic that can let me sense any danger that might approach her. I gave her those ribbons to protect her." Mikuo explained calmly.

"Why didn't you infuse them with mind magic that could tell her where she is now?" Teto asked. She thought it was obvious. Gakupo always did that on her, so he would know where she was the whole time.

Mikuo didn't reply to Teto's question and instead began chanting. From his hands, a long sword formed of light magic appeared. He quickly stabbed the corpse with it, much to Gumi's surprise. She screamed and covered her eyes, while Kaito watched Mikuo perform his high-level magic. The corpse suddenly diffused into the darkness, leaving a small flower behind on the floor. The flower was shaped like a rose, but without any thorns at all. The petals were shining brightly, all in different shades of red.

"This…" Mikuo picked up the flower. "… Is the work of a demon."

"A demon?" Kaito repeated with a scared look.

"We must speak to Gakupo at once."

* * *

"Go to heaven, Kagamine!" Miku yelled at him. They had been arguing for about ten minutes and Miku had learned the right way to turn that grin of his to a frown.

"My dear Miku, that was really rude of you. You know that I can't go to heaven." Len's frown deepened and he took a step nearer the tealette.

"God bless you!" Miku hid a smirk and her words immediately struck Len like thunder.

"Let there be light!" Miku said.

Suddenly, the whole room lit up and Len's torch was extinguished. He gasped and Miku felt a warm feeling inside of her. Moments after that, she was standing up, pointing a finger at Len.

"How did you break the seal?" Len fidgeted with his hands and began chanting, without losing focus on Miku.

"I… don't know…" Miku replied with a smile. "But this pure feeling… suddenly welled up inside of me."

"SEAL!" Len finished his spell and soon, the light in the room seemed to shrink.

Miku frowned as she suddenly felt Len push her onto something soft. The same feeling of helplessness from before returned. Len smirked and then walked away from her.

"I had to use up a lot of my aura to use that seal." he stated. "I underestimated you."

"What do you mean?" Miku shouted. "Hey, don't leave me here in the dark!"

"Stay here for a while and I'll be back. Not like you can escape this seal though." Len teased her as he opened a door, letting in some light.

"H-hey!"

"No wonder you're so strong… you're an angel after all." Len softly said as he closed the door.

"What…?"

* * *

**Only 2 chapters left! I hope that you've been enjoying this story so far!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This story was originally written for solitaryloner's Stress Relief contest and the deadline for the story was two weeks ago. I am aware that I shouldn't edit this story more, but since it seems like it has caught some interest, I don't want to disappoint the readers. Therefore, I hope that solitaryloner can let me continue updating and if it is needed, ignore the further updates.**

* * *

Len was exhausted. He played with his blonde hair while the Order of Hell discussed about the angels. With a bored glare, he faced the red-haired demon in front of him. This whole meeting was pointless. He had captured an angel and that would put the demons at an advantage in the war against the Order of Heaven. Why did these idiots have to continue speaking about irrelevant things?

"Lord Kagamine." the head of the order, Piko said with his small voice that Len just wanted to laugh at. Who picked this little boy to become the head of the order?

"Yes?" Len managed to reply between his sighs.

"Please bring the angel here." Piko grinned and made a gesture with his small hands. The guards next to the doors opened them for Len.

"Why?" Len asked, still bored and extremely tired. "You know, I'm the prince here and I want her for myself."

"Were you listening earlier, my lord?" Piko hid a smug smile and then turned around. "Bring her here now."

"Disrespectful brat." Len whispered as he gritted his teeth and walked out of the room.

He sighed heavily before he left the room, to show that he wasn't pleasured at all. Maybe he could get a little more happiness if Miku would accept his proposal. But of course, she had been rejecting him for such a long time now. Why would that change? She hated him. Even if he enjoyed teasing her, he did care for her. A little. But if she kept resisting him, he would just get her with force. And it was quite amusing for him to watch her squirming, realizing that he was at least 100 times stronger than her.

The _important_ meeting had worn him out and his magic was weaker than usual. It didn't really bother him though, since he didn't need to cast magic in his own castle. Or at least he though so. When he opened the door to Miku's room, a cocky smile plastered on his face, he immediately gasped.

"What the hell happened in here?!" he shouted, scouting the room quickly. He couldn't feel the presence of Miku at all.

* * *

Miku held her breath as two demons walked past the flower pot she was hiding behind. It was a quite strange flower – it was tall with red leaves and it smelled terrible. When the demons had disappeared from her sight, she quickly skipped over to a hallway. At least this hallway looked a little cozier than those other demonic hallways with walls made of stone bricks and no windows at all.

She had escaped the room Len had left her in, approximately ten minutes ago. For some reason, the seal that was restraining her had dissolved and then she quickly found her chance to leave the room. (And that idiotic Len who didn't even bother to lock the room.) She still thought about what Len had told her about her being an angel, but she didn't lay too much thinking. Maybe he was just reciting on of his cheesy poems again.

At the end of the hallway, she could see a small door. Some light sneaked inside the hallway between the cracks in the wooden door. Miku smiled and quietly walked towards the door, longing for the sun to shine on her face again. Just as she was going to open the door, it suddenly was opened from the other side. Lacking a place to hide, she quickly jumped towards the wall and held her breath.

She closed her eyes and breathed very little, thinking that her chances of being detected would decrease if she didn't see anything. Which was pretty dumb, she admitted.

"Miku? What are you doing here?" A girl's voice said. Miku felt a soft hand touch her face. "I thought that Len placed a seal on you?"

Miku slowly opened her eyes and almost screeched as she saw Rin's face just a few centimeters from her face. She was ashamed of herself. Just a few days ago, she was cool and strong. Now, she was just like any average school-girl who was easily scared.

"What's with that expression? I'm the one who should be surprised." Rin said with a giggle. Miku stared at her in surprise. Wasn't Rin Len's psycho twin?

"You shouldn't run around in here. I'll accompany you back to your room…"

"Never!" Miku regained her bravery and began chanting a water spell. Rin gasped and quickly prepared to counter it.

Water splashed against a barrier of magic and then, Rin quickly counterattacked, finding an opening. Miku dodged the incoming punch and aimed in a kick. Before she could kick Rin, an awfully familiar voice shouted in the background.

"Hey, Rin! Get here now! Miku has escaped! If I don't find her, the Order will derive me from my title of "Prince of Hell"!" Len shouted, his footsteps coming nearer.

Miku's heart began beating faster and she was panicking. She would never be able to fight against both Kagamine twins. Before she could react, Rin pushed her and quickly dragged her into a storage room at the other side of the corridor. She closed the door and then lit a candle with magic.

"Miku." Rin whispered, her voice soothing her.

"Y-yes?" Miku was surprised that Rin helped her to hide.

"You shouldn't judge people before you actually get to know them…" she whispered, smiling. "Len is a good person. He cares for you and loves you."

"Cares for me?" Miku repeated sarcastically. "Yeah right."

"See? Don't judge people before you get to know them" Rin said again.

"I can't return his feelings. That's how simple it is." Miku whispered to Rin.

"I'm not forcing you to love him. I just wanted to tell you that. He is a good person. Give him a chance."

With those words said, she opened the door again, scouted the hallway and then grabbed Miku's hand.

"Let's go back to the room."

* * *

Mikuo stopped as he, Teto, Kaito, Gumi, Luka and Gakupo walked deeper into the academy's hidden chamber. His face hardened and he quickly walked to Gakupo.

"What is it Mikuo?" Gakuop asked, while looking at the surroundings. It was a gigantic chamber with marble pillars. The ceiling was painted with gold color.

"I suddenly felt Miku's presence. It seems like the seal that hindered my mind spell to locate her has been broken." Mikuo spoke faster than usual.

"So you can locate her?" Luka said with a worried look.

"No, it's still very vague. All I know is that it's not in this world." Mikuo replied.

"That's why were here. We need to get the puzzle pieces needed to puzzle together everything and locate her." Teto said with a sigh.

Gumi walked to a bookshelf and together with Kaito, they began searching for a specific book about the Gate of Hell. Gakupo and Luka took Teto together with them and searched for the entrance to the deeper chamber. Mikuo tried to focus his mind spell on Miku's location, but it didn't work out at all. He accompanied Teto to the eastern part of the room.

"Mikuo?" she said as he tried to find a hidden lever in the granite wall.

"Yes, Teto?" he mumbled, while fidgeting with some tools.

"Why do you care about Miku so much?" she asked, feeling a little hurt.

"Why, you ask?" Mikuo smiled and remembered Miku's smile.

"Yes…"

"Because I'm her brother…"

* * *

Len entered Miku's room and glared daggers at her. She was innocently sitting at the bed, reading one of the books she had found in the room.

"You know, I've been searching for you EVERYWHERE!" Len clenched his fists.

"Ah, is that so?" Miku bluntly replied to his shout. She randomly flipped the pages.

"The Order of Hell wants to meet you."  
"Ah, is that so?" Miku mumbled, making Len even more irritated.

"Miku, I love you." he said, trying to let some of his irritating thoughts fade away.

And much to his surprise, she slowly replied with "I know."

* * *

**The next chapter will be the final one. If I feel like I still have more to press in, I'll write a sequel. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
